<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【2top】幸运观众 by LindsayLian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416079">【2top】幸运观众</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian'>LindsayLian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SMAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>帕拉拉是小红娘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【2top】幸运观众</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>让K留意到那位游客先生的事件非同一般。</p><p>那是一个正常工作日的正午，馆内多是一些主妇带着未及学龄的小孩子来参观。正悠闲地在馆内散步时，这些参观者就听见了水族馆的紧急广播：巨型甜心，吉祥物白熊女士从她庞大的，换算成房屋面积能在东京换一套中目黑高级公寓的，牢笼里，逃了出来。</p><p>白熊女士的饲养员大概是提前去了午饭，没有检查好牢笼的锁，就让她一头熊寂寞地待着。而众所周知，寂寞，是会出事儿的。</p><p>白熊是淑女，她也没有袭击人类，而是大摇大摆地走到了日光下，走到了人群稀少但视野开阔的空地上。有几个小孩子见她走路慢吞吞，倒觉得很可爱，甚至要甩开家长的手向白熊女士走过去。但他们没有得逞。</p><p>有前车之鉴的兽医先生赶紧放下饭碗，朝白熊的方向追来，白熊的饲养员也战战兢兢地跟过来。主妇们知道这件事情不简单，牵着自家小孩的手离开那个危险的地方。而跟着饲养员过来凑热闹的大型水生物训练员K，就是在这个时候，发现了旁边同样在凑热闹的游客先生。</p><p>“我早就想过她会逃出来了。”游客先生说。</p><p>“诶？”K一头雾水，左右望了两圈才发现游客先生是在和自己说话。</p><p>“你没有想象过吗，就是参观白熊的时候，会有一种自己要掉下去的感觉。”他继续想象，“或者水族箱的玻璃突然破掉，水‘哗’地一下涌出来，白熊啊，海象啊，都会逃出来。”</p><p>“啊，这倒不会。我们水族馆的玻璃都是特制的，能扛得住深水的水压，也会定时检修。”</p><p>游客先生退后两步，打量了他好一会，才尴尬地回应：“原来你是工作人员啊。”</p><p>这场闹剧以水族馆宣布白熊女士怀孕了收尾。游客先生看够了热闹，自己一个人悄悄走了，当然他也是一个人来的。训练员K则是懊悔自己说话太官腔，没能接上游客先生的话头。</p><p>一个人来逛水族馆，还蛮少见的，他还会来吗？</p><p>————————————</p><p>他当然会。</p><p>N再一次来到这家水族馆的时候，是和侄子侄女一起来的。算起来这也是他第四次来了，尽管老家就坐落着一家更有名气的水族馆。刚开始只是听闻这里有很壮观的超级沙丁鱼幻象秀，后来他果然喜欢上了这里。</p><p>他打定了主意，这回一定要看到小白鲸帕拉拉的演出秀。</p><p>“你就是胆小，非拿我们俩当借口。”侄子说。</p><p>“对啊，明明我们更想去看香香啊。”侄女说。</p><p>“吵死了！”他说。</p><p>两个孩子说得没错，这回又是在他的威逼利诱下，他们才勉为其难地陪他出行。</p><p>而他之所以来了三次都没成功看到小白鲸，完全要归功于他自己。第一次的时候他不能否认自己的注意力完全被海狮和海象吸引走了，弓起上身背着双手，像一个驼背的老爷爷假装自己能和水生物们对话。结果等他终于找到表演秀场地的时候，只看见了训练员的背影。第二次，他什么也没看，就奔着表演秀去。结果在排队买票时羞于与一票情侣和亲子团扎堆，又灰溜溜地走了。</p><p>第三次就更加离谱了。他在表演秀开始前四个小时就到达了水族馆，甚至已经做好了要看沙丁鱼秀四个小时的准备，结果撞上突发事故——白熊越狱。小白鲸表演秀不得已推迟了一个小时，这似乎算不得什么大事。但最该死的就是那个装作路人和他说话的工作人员——他以为那只是一个普通游客。</p><p>“他一定以为我是故意来捣乱的吧！”N在内心哀嚎，“我为什么要说我早就以为白熊会逃出来啊！”</p><p>对错误的对象说出了错误的话，这样的羞耻让他毅然决然地逃出了水族馆。</p><p>重复：他打定了主意，这回一定要看到小白鲸帕拉拉的演出秀。</p><p>不管再遇到多少情侣还是多少亲子团，他特意搬来了自己侄子侄女，就是要假装自己是个普通的家长而不是个寂寞的，单纯热爱水生物的游客——虽然那并没有什么大不了的。</p><p>况且，偌大个水族馆，总不可能这么巧又遇见那个工作人员吧。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>为什么不可能？</p><p>K骑在帕拉拉身上冲出来的时候，看见游客N先生的笑容凝固在脸上。</p><p>他自己则必须认真地完成这场和帕拉拉的表演。他接下饲养员抛过来的小鱼，喂给了帕拉拉。等小可爱进食完后，他挥舞双手，让帕拉拉发出叫声，引来观众们的阵阵惊呼。</p><p>下来是指令表演，泼水表演，和压脚旋转表演。K留意到游客先生已经全身心沉浸在欢乐的表演中，眼睛也只盯着可爱的帕拉拉，这也让他更卖力地去展现。</p><p>帕拉拉也感受到自家训练员的情绪，配合着他的指令，让观众们都大呼可爱。</p><p>等一场表演暂告一个段落，训练员K爬上了岸，让帕拉拉从水中探出头来，奖励她更多的小鱼。他特意选到了N面前的位置站着，这样能让N更清楚地能看到帕拉拉的样子。看着游客先生一脸被萌坏的表情，他想到了一个主意。</p><p>“今天我们将抽取现场的一位观众，送去一份礼物！”他高喊，尽管这没有得到驯养员和兽医的同意，“那就是帕拉拉酱的Kiss！”</p><p>无辜的同事们在背后一脸懵逼，帕拉拉单纯以为游客们在为自己欢呼，于是也开心地叫起来。这位幸运观众毋庸置疑，由K来决定，毕竟这是他自己的主意，规矩当然也由他来定。</p><p>就是这么霸道，这么徇私枉法。</p><p>尽管N的侄子和侄女不明所以，但知道N热衷于水生物尤其是小白鲸，所以默契地联手把N推搡着站了起来。而K正愁要用什么方法来“抽中”他想抽中的人时，就看见了这样的一幕。</p><p>K上前牵上了游客N的手，把他带到帕拉拉面前，单方面宣布了这就是今天的幸运游客。N尴尬得无地自容，天知道他并不指望这个，甚至忘了去计较自己的手正被另一个男人牵着的事实。看到这个场景，K的同事们也心中了然，想想人间不直的。</p><p>N在K的指示下蹲在地上，手扶着岸边，把脸凑向帕拉拉。帕拉拉也在K的指示下给了N一个长长的亲吻。N开心得连五官都皱到了一起，紧紧地闭着眼睛让帕拉拉亲。K看着他红红的脸颊，凝视了他许久，这才指挥帕拉拉回到水里。</p><p>他再次跳下水，温柔地抚摸帕拉拉的头顶，然后用自己的肩膀挡着所有人的视线，双手故作凶狠地对着帕拉拉的鼻尖揉搓了两下，才放过了她。K回头看到N还站在原地，脸上的潮红还没有完全褪去，自己也心头一动，注视了对方的眼睛良久，才骑着帕拉拉结束了这场表演。</p><p>他安抚好帕拉拉回到休息室，不禁想，还会再见到他吗？</p><p>————————————————</p><p>K在十分钟之后得到了解答。</p><p>他脱下身上的橡胶泳衣，换回了平时休闲的穿着。走到更衣室门口时看见了四处张望的N，然后他走过去拍了拍对方的肩膀。</p><p>N看见他时愣了愣，半晌低下头来小声说：“谢谢你的礼物。”</p><p>尽管他确实是特意地要给N这个礼物，但当道谢就在面前的时候他反倒有点害羞了，于是侧过头，十分臭屁地从喉咙里憋出一个“嗯”字。</p><p>然后游客先生凑了上去，在他的侧脸上印一个温热的回礼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>